The present invention relates to the antimicrobial arts. It finds particular application in conjunction with the removal of microorganisms from the skin of health care personnel and will be described with particular reference thereto. It should be appreciated, however, that the invention is also applicable outside the medical area, such as a hand wash for workers in the food preparation industry, a wash for consumer and home health care, or other areas where skin disinfection is advisable.
The chemical control of bacteria and viruses is assuming increasing importance in the hospital and medical environment. The situation has been exacerbated by the failure of many bacteria to respond to conventional antibiotics. Accordingly, the need for effective control of bacterial and viral organisms is assuming greatly increased significance. In the case of hand and skin disinfection, a biocidal agent is desired which kills the widest possible range of microorganisms in the least possible time without toxicity, irritation or other hazards. It is further desirable for the biocidal agent to retard reinfection of the skin for a significant duration after application.
Hand wash formulations have been developed using Triclosan as a biocidal agent. Triclosan has broad spectrum activity against a wide variety of microorganisms. However, Triclosan is not readily soluble in aqueous systems. To solubilize the Triclosan, it is conventional to use a surfactant, usually in an amount of 15-30% of the formulation. At such levels, the surfactant tends to cause skin irritation. This is particularly troublesome to health care workers, who are employing skin washes several times a day.
The present invention provides for a new and improved skin wash formulation and method of use, which overcomes the above-referenced problems, and others.